1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc eject device, and more particularly to automatic disc eject device for a disc-loading tray of an optical disc drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With more and more digital data being used in daily life, data are usually stored in an optical disc, and the recording of the data into the optical disc should be achieved by burning. And normally, the optical disc is taken out manually of the burner after the burning process is done. However, in a place where a large quantity of discs need to be burned, such as in a disc manufacturing factory, the method of manually taking out the optical disc is not only labor consuming but low efficient, and is unsuitable for mass production.
To solve the abovementioned problem, the inventor of the present invention, based on the skills and experiences accumulated in the optical disc drive filed, has invented an automatic disc eject device for a disc-loading tray of an optical disc drive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.